


Not So Lonely Holidays

by TheAustrianZebra



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dani is mentioned but isn't actually here, M/M, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Protective Gil Arroyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAustrianZebra/pseuds/TheAustrianZebra
Summary: This is a fic created for the Prodigal Son Holiday Fic Exchange.Gil invites Malcolm to spend the holidays with him after a stressful caseWIP will be finished ASAP
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Prodigal Son Holidays Fic Exchange





	Not So Lonely Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_Another_Gay_Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Gay_Kid/gifts).



Gil sighed, rubbing at his eyes. It was way too late again and he’d gotten stuck finishing up his own reports and reading through his teams reports. He’d known that being Lieutenant was more work, but he hadn’t thought it’d be this much. Looking out into the bullpen Gil frowned as he saw lights on. Only one of his team would be here this late when they didn’t have an open case. Locking his file cabinet Gil grabbed his jacket and keys and headed for the door.

Malcolm was slumped over his desk, head resting on a file that Gil didn’t recognise. Checking the clock above the door, Gil’s eyes widened as he saw that it was already well past 2 in the morning. Time really did fly when you were working. Turning his attention back to Malcolm Gil smiled as the young profiler slept. Malcolm rarely looked this peaceful when he was asleep. Reaching out to wake him, but never getting to as Malcolm startled awake.

“Hey kid, what are you still doing here? We don’t have a case at the moment, go home. Prepare for the holidays, we’ll get more than enough cases then.”

“Sorry Gil, I couldn’t sleep and thought I’d check out some cold cases to take my mind off of…things. But I’ll be out of your hair now, good night!” Quickly gathering his things Malcolm hurried out of the precinct onto the forever busy streets of New York. As it was a relatively mild night the profiler decided to walk back. Maybe the hour long walk would clear his head a little and help him get some sleep.

Heading towards 2nd Ave Malcolm let his eyes wander across mostly empty streets. He had meant it when he said he needed to take his mind off things. In truth, the last case Major Crimes had handled hit closer to home than he’d expected. A divorced father of three, Martin Baker, had abducted his youngest son and had tried to run away. On his way he managed to kill three people before the team was able to catch up with him. And when they confronted the man the only thing Malcolm could think of was how similar the boy looked to him, how scared he was, how gruelling it must have been to watch his father, a man he looked up to coldheartedly murder three people.

Rationally, Malcolm knew that he should never let a case come this close, but the irrational part of him could only see Martin Whitly in a man he’d never met. Preoccupied with the terrors of his mind, Malcolm had nearly fucked up. He hadn’t noticed the man reaching his limits and realised too late that the man was about to snap. Dani ended up saving the child by shooting his father from behind, having snuck up to the man.

And while they could close the case on a more or less happy note, Malcolm was hung up on the “what if’s”. What if Dani hadn’t been there? What if she had missed? What if Baker had noticed her before she’d gotten the chance to shoot? There were so many different outcomes swimming around in his head that he couldn’t even fall asleep. Not that he would have had restful sleep in any case.

Which was how he’d ended up back at the precinct. He’d come in at around ten, meaning the precinct was mostly empty. Only a few people who were still finishing up that week’s cases were stuck in their offices, Gil among them. Pulling out a few case files from the desk that was allocated to him Malcolm sat down at the desk and began absently looking over the details for what felt like the thousandth time. But his mind wasn’t working straight and the next thing Malcolm knew Gil was waking him.

Gil was someone that Malcolm respected greatly. From the day he’d met Gil until now, Malcolm knew that Gil would always have his back. Dr Le Deux would probably say that he has Daddy issues and what not, but Malcolm knew it was more than that. Gil cared for Malcolm. Maybe not the same way Malcolm cared for Gil, but Malcolm had long ago accepted that Gil would never feel the same.

Before he knew it, Malcolm was in his loft. Finally tired enough to sleep, Malcolm locked his restraints and nodded away.


End file.
